Episode 5303 (25th May 2009)
Plot Natasha tells Mark that they need to watch Cain as he won’t back down easily. Her prophecy comes true in the village when Maisie tells Cain that his flirting will not go unrewarded. Back at Home Farm, Natasha is interrupted from the preparations by a knock at the door – it's Faye. After a decidedly awkward conversation about job vacancies, Faye is horrified to discover what Natasha is planning for. Mark is stunned to be told about the unexpected incident and angrily rips up Faye's CV in front of a puzzled Natasha. Meanwhile, Eric is adamant that he won’t give up on the election despite suffering a suspected heart attack. David seeks answers from his father but Eric refuses to talk to him and David is none the wiser as to his health issues. When David later overhears a semi-argument between Val and Eric, he demands answers. Eric lies that he invented an illness to guilt David into pulling out of the election. Val is incredulous and begs him not to beckon an early grave as an act of male pride, but he will not be told. Eric tries to apologise to David for lying but is told he's a despicable father. Elsewhere, Doug is concerned when he discovers the rift between Laurel and Ashley. Examining the void in their relationship, Doug wonders how he can help them out. He finds Ashley and realises that there's been a communication breakdown where both Laurel and Ashley want to talk about their feelings but feel unable to do so. Doug hastily arranges an opportunity for them to chat and Laurel discovers that Ashley is worried about damaging their marriage so soon after they’ve gotten back on track. Laurel manages to calm his fear and they agree to try for a baby at a time in the future when both feel ready. Cast Regular cast *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Lily Butterfield - Anne Charleston *Lee Naylor - Lewis Linford *Mick Naylor - Tony Haygarth *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Arthur Thomas - Billy Harrower (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Hotten General Hospital - Ward *Jacobs Fold - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Home Farm - Office, hallway and living room *Café Hope - Café *Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall *Playground *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,620,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes